legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tryst
Tryst was a town located within the Midlands of the Cagilan Empire. It was one of the few stops on the northern road between Cagil and Forks, and became known as a respite against the trials of the open road for travelers heading that way. Tryst was destroyed by a Wendigo in 1376. History Tryst was essentially a backwater town and as such was mostly unremarkable. However trade does come through this area by travelers looking to avoid Imperial tolls along the southern route. As a result the Wandering Weasel inn in town was lively most nights and merchants and other folk, some perhaps more shady than others, were frequently seen in town. Most of Tryst's exports came in the form of lumber from the forest nearby, and as a result many lumbermen and their families made their home in the village. Rare herbs also grow in this area and a branch of the Imperial Trading Company was also present in Tryst. For the most part however, it was a small, forgettable village in the Imperial heartland. As farmers and woodcutters, the people of Tryst sought the favor of Hestia, Patron of Agriculture. A chapel dedicated to her lie in the center of town and Tryst's inhabitants were a particularly pious bunch, leading to the suspicion of magicians, witches, scholars and others who put their faith in things other than the Saints. Bad Tidings Shortly after the Red Mark appeared in the sky, a foul air fell over the town of Tryst. The town's citizens began eyeing each other distrustfully, fights broke out between neighbors and the worst in these people came out as they began to experience paranoid delusions. Only Sir Baric's timely interruption kept the town from dismantling itself. Finally the murders began, as Tryst's citizens began to kill, dismember, and devour each other. Some tried to take refuge in the town hall and in the chapel, but eventually fear, paranoia, and hunger took over as the town slew each other in a fit of murderous rage, leaving nothing but angry monsters with an eternal hunger to wander the streets of Tryst. The aftermath of these events was discovered by the Legends of Altmar as they traveled back to Cagil from their adventures in Garad Estus. As they investigated around town to learn what happened, they discovered that the undead were being created by a foul, legendary monster called a Wendigo that had taken residence in the forest nearby. Along with the help of Kisara, the party defeated the Wendigo and lifted the curse on the town of Tryst. It currently lays abandoned its only living resident, Gaila, an herbalist, watching over the remnants from outside the town proper. Denizens Notable Residents *Mikul (Merchant) *Shaena Strongarm (Blacksmith) *Boris Bills (Mayor) *Gaila (Herbalist/Witch) *Harold Wilson (Priest of Hestia) Notable Visitors *Sir Baric Halstone (Imperial Knight) *Kella Goodhope (Spy) Other Residents *Various Merchants *Various Farmers *Various Lumberjacks Trivia *To the North of Tryst lies a forest where the dreaded Wendigo influenced its victims, however there is no forest here labelled on either the Midlands map or the main Altmar map. *The town's description, including the fog present when the players arrived is reminiscent of Silent Hill from the franchise of the same name, while the idea of visiting a destroyed town was inspired by a sequence in Diablo 2, which the name Tryst makes reference to. Category:Locations Category:Minor Locations Category:Bad Tidings Locations Category:Imperial Locations